World Mun 1
World Mun 1: Death of the hobnobs The first major conflict on Kai's Server, World Mun 1 was a small Skirmish between David Munro and Larry. Which later became a war which consisted of Barry, Ness, Ol' diggy and King Dedede. The war first started with a battle between Larry and David Munro. It is widely believed that David had attacked Larry first which led to a battle ending with David ultimately winning. Both the Ice King and Larry suggested peace to David, which David agreed to, however as soon as Larry turned his back, David attacked him yet again. David had utilized the respawn ability to infinitely spawn back and attack Larry until the eventually died, he ran off after this incident with Larry's loot. It is also noted that Kai's house was damaged in a creeper explosion during the conflict. Angered by David killing Larry, Barry, Larry's brother called for help for anyone who lived on the same continent as him. 3 Other people living on the island came to his help, these three were: Ness, Ol' diggy and King Dedede. The four, now united against David. Met at Ol' diggy's base to plan. They ultimately decided to ride on horseback to chase him, however only Ol' diggy having a map, David had run off bounds that the map can display. With little data available, the four Allies went out to hunt for Munro. Initially, the search went considerably well, and the allies had been on the trail, however, vegetation and mountainous terrain had considerably slowed down the search. Eventually, the allies had become split apart and communications between them were in jeopardy. Losing hope, the allies searching for Munro started panicking that they had lost him. However, Ol' diggy, alone, encountered David in a forest, David had tried to ward off Ol' diggy with an enchanted bow, however, Ol' diggy ended up losing him again as he was distracted by the rest of the Allies asking for help with directions as he was the only one with a map. After the initial encounter, the Allies had an idea on the general area David had been running and started to regain composure again. The search continued for a long time before any other events occurred, but, eventually, Ol' diggy picked up on David using the highway linking the Capital City and Ol' diggy's base. Ol' diggy realizing that David was in the position that he could destroy everything he had, decided to run back in order to stop him. Upon reaching his base, he seen David nowhere, the map told that he had started running in another direction, and Ol' diggy alerted the Allies on his new course. At some point, Ol' diggy picked up on David seemingly entering the Nether, supposedly in an attempt to evade the Allies once and for all. However the portal David had taken was in a glitched state, upon leaving the Nether, he had been teleported to the middle of the ocean on a floating portal. Realizing he was in danger of never finding home, David asked the Allies for help to get back to any sort of mainland. The allies agreed to help him under the condition that he would turn himself in for his crimes. Eventually, the Allies reached the Nether, and asked david on his exact location, he gave his coordinates and they headed to his supposed location. However he was nowhere to be found, Both Ol' diggy and King Dedede left through another portal leading to King Dedede and Ness's base thinking he had run through it to try and escape again. However, Ness had stayed back, still thinking David was somewhere in the nether he had asked David multiple times where he was, David only gave out that apparently, Ness was above him, frozen. It was later revealed after Ness had left, that David was watching Ness from a higher mountain, crouching to avoid detection. After David was sighted by King Dedede he made a mad run to the portal to escape the pursuers, however, Ol' Diggy had come out of the portal right before David got to it, and David was mercilessly slaughtered by both of them. After David had respawned, Ol' Diggy had demanded he return his Diamonds he had supposedly stolen from him, David then repeatedly claimed that he had not in fact taken anything from Ol' diggy and that he had "Done nothing wrong" David was then put under house arrest in Ol' diggy's home and a house raid was conducted on David's home. The search had returned no results for his Diamonds, or anything that was missing at all, this would later lead to a theory that David had indeed not burned part of Ol' Diggys base or taken anything at all. Effects On the Mainland The World Mun One had a considerable effect on the Mainland Continent, it mainly brought the residents of the Continent together as one, it also has left the shadow that a World Mun 2 could break out due to David feeling he was treated unfairly by the Allies. Larry's unjust Death had enraged the population of the main island, to this day he remains a symbolic figure for the residents of the main island as Larry was a beloved figurehead on the island, exercising strength, stability, and power.